Into the Skye
by pococo
Summary: Jill took over her dead fathers farm in froget-me-not. When she's there she meets a thief named Skye, and her whole life is turned upside down! Takes place in HM:DS and CUTE.
1. Prologue

**Intro: **Sorry its so short. This is the Prologue. The story is called into the Skye, becuase of Skye. It takes place in the time of HM:DS and CUTE, so no Tim... sorry!

It has been about a year and a half since I moved to forget -me-not- valley, and about a year and half since I've met him.

With his beautiful silver hair and shining green eyes, it was no wonder why girls naturally like him, and fall in love with him. But me, I thought I was stronger, stronger then the others to fall in love with him. I try to convince myself, but to no avail.

I was just a simple farm girl, I had it set. I inherited my deceased late fathers farm. And I had a plan. A plan to marry a hot country man, have 2 children, ensure the success of my farm . He was definitely _not_ part of my plan.

But what can I say. I cant control who I love. My heart decides it; Not me. Even if I ,Jill Harvest, could choose one of the local men, my heart would still beat for him.

But is it okay? A farmer marrying a Thief? Not just a Thief, The Thief. Phantom Thief Skye? Why does my heart beat so fast, how did I fall in love with him, a thief? Only the past can tell, the secrets of my heart.

**After note:** So what did you think? R & R and no flamming please. Only helpfull coments please!


	2. Welcome to the valley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest moon. If I did I would have made Skye look like a man.

**Welcome to the valley!**

The spring breeze hit my brown hair as I looked around me. The valley was huge, not as big as the city but still huge. I could tell it was spring by the trees blooming, all around me. It was such a beautiful sight.

Wow. This was amazing. To understand how truly beautiful it was, you had to be there.

As if by an impulse my plan replayed over and over again. The plan that had gotten me through high school. My plan was simple, but it involved stuff most people didn't find possible. Like Finding a farm, where there was no machines. I wanted to live as my ancestors had, like my father…

When I got the letter last winter, I cried my eyes out. The letter was from a friend of my father, Takakura. I still remember those spring and summer days where I would play with him on my fathers farm. He was like a friend I couldn't replace.

Anyway, the letter had stated that my Late father died of natural causes. It also stated that I was next in line for the farm. When I read it I was sad, but happy at the same time. My plan was going to go into full effect.

Granted, I wasn't very close to my father. But he was my only family left, other then my brother Jack, who is the Rancher in Mineral Town.

My mother had died of a mysterious cause and it is still being investigated to this day. I was only ten at the time so it was like I had lost my other half. She had been so kind to me, and when I had asked about my father, she told me all about him.

As I stated before my brother is a Rancher at Mineral town. I had stayed with him for two weeks. When I had shown him the letter, he cried as well. He was closer to Dad, because he lived closer and stayed in touch. It hurt me to see him so depressed, so I help out with the daily chores.

A week later, I set out to where I am now, forget-me-not. And now, as I see the wide open plains I sense that I will like it, no LOVE it here.

This is the best…

As the wind blows again over my face, I turn and begin to walk. I see a farm, with turnips. It looks very well managed. I smile at the crops. Planting was my favorite. I love all kinds of vegetables. I look around once again and continue to walk.

The day is Spring 1st., the one day my true life will begin. I start to pick up pace and run around the valley, at least how far my 21 year old self would allow. I begin giggling, not realizing my surroundings. I hadn't been here in more than 19 years, so I didn't recognize it.

When I looked up I saw a tree. Not just a tree, the biggest tree I have ever seen! It was looming over a pond and half the place, seeming to be like a king to the area, like it was in charge. It looks so magnificent, with flowers in full bloom, probably getting ready to supply summer fruit. I thought of all the fruit it would supply when I heard a voice behind me.

When I turned around I saw a most beautiful sight. There standing, barely 3 feet away, was a girl looking barely 18. Her brown eyes, stood frozen on mine, scanning me to see if she knew me. A sudden gust of wind sent her short cinnamon colored hair swaying. She put a hair band in her hair to stop the sway, maybe if it only may be a bit.

When she realized she didn't recognize me, her face turned to a smile. My face, of course, stayed the same; surprised, by the sudden appearance of a person. And not just that! She seemed so refined, so lady like! It kind of scared me a bit.

She extended her hand, possibly for a hand shake. I noticed how small, and pale, her hand was. But that wasn't what caught my attention., the diamond rings, with…with so much gold!

She caught me looking at them and gasped. I jumped because of the suddenness.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you", she smiled taking her hand back. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you just visiting?" She put a lose lock of her hair behind her ear.

I moved my head back and forth, no I now lived here…

She looks at me, sadness for something I don't know, in her eyes. "You know, you remind me of him…", she sighed. She turned around and looked at the river on the other side of the field.

"Come, I'll bring you to my home and we shall talk", at this she beckoned me towards her with her hand.

When we exited the field, or rather the goddess pond as I was told, we stopped in front of a mansion. I could see the wonderful structure and craftsman ship. The doors itself, must have cost a fortune. The girl caught me gasping.

"How rude of me, I forgot to mention my name. My name is Lumina, I am the granddaughter of the owner of this mansion", she smiled, her white teeth showing. She looked at me, expectantly…

"Uhm, my name is Jill", I said as Lumina picked up a put with a flower in it, "Jill Harvest"

_Crash!_

I looked over to where Lumina was, eyes wide. "H-Harvest?!"

I looked at her like she was mental. "Uhm, ya. My father owned the farm till recently."

She moved her head back and forth. "Come…", she said grabbing my shirt and pulled me toward my farm.

When we arrived I noticed that the field was in ruins. I let out a gasp as she looked at me. She sighed and knocked on a door, and then when he came out, it was him. Takakura.

"Ms. Lumina why are yo-", he said being cut off when he saw me. His old haggard face turned sympathetic. "Jill…"

I nodded my head and crashed right into him, hugging him with such force. I never wanted this moment to stop. It was probably the best moment of my life.

He pushed me back a bit, and sighed. "I will talk to later, Lumina talk to her please, about her father." He then went back to his house, sighing and mumbling some stuff I couldn't hear.

"So that's what happened to your father", Lumina said rather-a-factly . I sighed and turned to a clock on Lumina's bed side table. 10:30... I better head home.

I yawn and wave good bye to Lumina. And as soon as I leave the mansion, I see _him_. Yes, Skye. Him.

When I saw him in the moonlight I thought he was just an illusion, but once he spotted me, he started talking.

"Why hello there, maiden!", he said flirting with me. I glared at him… but my heart, it wouldn't stop beating.

"H-hey…", I say. "Who are you?"

He chuckled and flipped some of his hair away. Obviously he thought _that_ was going to turn me on. Two words. Ya right.

"Skye, yours fair maiden?", he asked. I chuckled.

"Uhm, aren't you a woman?", I asked jokingly. He cringed at this.

"No im not, a women", he sighed. "Your name?", he repeated again.

"Jill…", I said.

"Jill, what a lovely name for a lovely maiden", he chuckled. "I must say farewell for now, but look out for me. Phantom Thief Skye!" Then, he ran away. Into the darkness and away… wait? Did he say thief? Oh my Goddess, did I just get hit on by a thief?

**After Note: Did you enjoy it? R & R please. And remember no flaming! **


	3. Meetings are Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon does not belong to me. If it did, well my story would be famous!

And so, my first night in the valley ended in me meeting my new friend Lumina, and getting hit on by a thief. It wasn't bad.

Not. Shesh.

Being flirted with was bad enough, but he was a thief! But, his silver hair… and apple green eyes! Oh, stop heart! Stop beating so fast!

I open my eyes as a hen crows, or at least I think it's a hen. I yawn sitting up, my brown hair is a mess. I look in the mirror and gasp. I quickly grab my comb from a side table and start to comb it through. I also put my hair up, in a Pony Tail. I grab my favorite outfit out of my duffle bag. A white shirt, with red shorts.

I look in the mirror and smile at my reflection.

Looking nice, Jilly.

I walk out of the house, looking at the field. I really got to start on that. But…. I should introduce myself to some people. Seeing as its almost 9:00AM already, most peoples stores should be open.

_Yap_

Huh, what was that?

_Bark_.

Uhm, bark?

_Meow!!_

Now meow?!

I turn to see a dog and cat behind me. They looked like they where a kitten and puppy, and they are barreling towards me! The kitten is all black, and the puppy looks like ginger. I smile as they stop in front of me. The dog had its tongue out and the kitten was now washing her paw.

I point to myself, and they start yapping away again. Nice, Jill. Then again, I could tell they wanted to be my pets.

"Fine, you can be my pets. Come, Ginger and Spook", I say sighing, once again trying to get out of my farm.

-.-.-

I did get out, thankfully. I look around. Yesterday I didn't realize the patches of farmable land. I squeal about it. And the stuff It had growing on it. Flowers, Grasses, and… weeds. Okay, so not everything was good on the little plots of Land. I sigh looking up at the sky.

The valley is so clean, so non-polluted, though it is big.

I begin to hear some giggling. When I turn around, towards the voice, I see a blonde. Yes a real blonde. I mean, seriously her hair is so yellow! And her eyes, there emerald colored. So… so green…

She smiled at me, then she ran towards me and, and squealed. It was so weird. I had no Idea who this person was. And her dress, was like seriously low. And red… too red.

"You must be the new farmer!", she giggled, and squealed, Hugging me tighter, and tighter , "My name is Muffy!!" So her name is Muffy. Nice.

This chick needs to stop this. I don't know her.

I wiggle a little. Nothing. I wiggled a little bit more. Still nothing. Finally I step on her foot. I gasp for breath as she mends to her foot. When we regain composure, I glare at her.

"Sorry, Muffy", I say , " I don't know you. Yes I am the farmer. And seriously, what was that scene about?"

She chuckles and looks at me in the eyes. "I thought it would be fun to joke with you"

I sigh and turn my head away from her. "Anyway, I don't know anyone here. Mind giving me a tour?"

She looked at me, like I had asked her a serious question. She nodded her head finally. She started to walk across the bridge that was a few feet away from us. And now, where back. The farm I had loved so much yesterday is where she took me.

The turnips still looked so nice. And they looked so nice, even if they weren't done growing yet. Muffy caught me gapping at them and laughed a bit. She walked towards a door, on one of the two buildings in the pastor.

When we walked in I noticed 3 people. One had black hair, and looked like Elvis. He was sitting in a chair reading something, I couldn't see. One of the females had orange like hair and was big. Bigger than the male too. She was instructing the girl. This girl looked my age. She had brown hair and a very lovely smile.

She was getting instructions from the big lady.

"Vesta, Celia, Marlin!", Muffy said as they turned the attention to her. Then they noticed me, standing there. Muffy chuckled when she saw there confusion. She smiled at me, then back to the other.

"Guys, this is Jill! She took over the farm in the north!", Muffy chirped. Vesta turned towards me and smiled.

"If ya' need any help with your farm work, just let me know!", she sang, well not sang but you get the drift.

I sighed and turned towards Muffy. She nodded like she read my mind. She starts to wave and walk out I follow her, but before I leave a scream ", The Plants look great, by the way"

-.-.-

And so we met everyone in the valley, well everyone except Muffy's bunker Griffin. Muffy had been talking about him all day, like he was her boyfriend. But on numerous occasions she had reminded me her was not.

And so here we are now, at the blue _bar_. Yes bar. Muffy is a bar waitress. It sure surprised me. I look it up and down. It was small but looked cozy. I sigh walking in. And when I did I saw Griffin. No offence to him but… he looks old. Even though he had all his hair, it was long and put into a sloppy pony tail.

When he noticed me, standing by Muffy her smiled. "Ah welcome! Muffy! Who is this young lady?"

I shake my head. "My name is Jill Harvest and I took over my fathers farm"

He dropped a mug. It was so earth shattering I had to close my ears. He looked at me shocked. "You're his daughter? My Goddess! Sorry about the mug", he started cleaning up the broken pieces. I sigh.

What is with this Valley and people dropping stuff. On most occasions this day, when I told who I was they all dropped something and repeated the words "You are his daughter?" It was getting really crazy.

Griffins face brightened up a bit, "Oh that's right! it's a Wednesday! Where closed so you have to go, sorry Jill!"

I got… kick out, right? That makes me so angry. Sigh. This is going to take awhile. It is now 10:00 and im deciding to go to the goddess pond. Its so beautiful at night I hear.

And when I'm there I see him. Yes again I see Skye, just sitting there, his back to me, looking at the reflection on the pond. I step on a twig and he notices the sound and turns around. When he noticed who it was he flipped his hair again.

Seriously Skye! That's not going to turn me on.

"Stop flirting with me", I say sighing and sitting next to him. He notices how I don't have a problem sitting next to him, and tries to put his arm around my shoulder. I push it away, sighing.

My heart is beating so fast right now, I swear its going to jump out. I have to stop the beating, I have to ask him… why my heart is beating so fast.

"D-do you know why my heart is beating so fast?", I ask blushing. Its not like im in love with him, but if I asked that to someone I barely knew, I would blush as well.

He chuckled and smiled towards me, flipping his hair, _again_.

"Stop its not funny!", I say sighing. He looks me straight in the eyes, with his apple green ones, I. Cant. Resist.

"Maybe, its love at first sight?", he whispers getting closer to me, every second. I was looking down at the ground, so I didn't see what was going to happen next. He had gotten so close to me he was just centimeters away from kissing me!

And… he did. He did kiss me. I looked up with shock in my eyes at his. Obviously he was enjoying this. I wasn't.

I raised my hand up a little and gave him a good old slap. He touched where I slapped him. And looked into my eyes, with hurt in his. He didn't even flip his hair. "Why?", he asked, sorrowfully.

"Why?! Because you kissed me! You flirtatious monster. You play boy!", I screamed running towards the exit.

And when I got home that night I cried myself to bed. I was wrong. Way wrong to trust a thief! Why had I thought he was different? Was I really in love with him? Even if I was, I am not anymore.

**After Note: Your lucky your getting an update today. I felt like writing more of the story.**

**Oh ya, thank you every one who has reviewed! You're the best!**


	4. I trusted you

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own HM. I do own this story and well, im okay with that…

.-.-.-.

It was a mean thing to do. But you cant blame me for slapping him. He DID kiss me with no warning! And, and we only met twice…

Skye. That damned playboy. He hasn't stolen anything in a week! Is it possible I made him sad by calling him a flirtatious monster? Nah. Its not possible. I bet he gets his heart broken by girls all the time. Yeah that's right.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention. Its been about a week since I've last seen Skye, or he had stolen anything. And… its raining. I hate the rain so much. Its weird, im a farmer but I absolutely distaste rain. Animals are always mad in this weather, and its just so… so disgusting! And, and there is that thing that happened to me when I was 5...

_I was at a beach in the city. My mother was pressuring me into learning how to swim. But when we arrived at the pier, there was a storm coming in. My mother had told me to get off, but it was too late. The storm winds blew hard against me and ,me being only 5, I was blown off the pier and into the deep end of the ocean. Only my mom and I where there then._

_But, I do remember one more person. Time has blurred my sight of the past, but I remember what I had screamed, with water entering my lungs…_

'_Help! Help me! Goddess! Help me!"_

_The boy had finally noticed me, and despite the rushing water, he jumped in to save me. When I was shore that I was on land I had asked if I was alive and the voice that replied had said ,' Don't worry, I've saved you.' The voice was so soft, so gentle. I still remember blushing up to my ears, uncontrollably. I looked up to see the face of my savor and it was…_

Skye?! Why did I think he was my savor! Why was he in my past? It cant be that I'm so obsessed with him to imagine him as my savor! Seriously Jill! Stop it!

I yawn as I sit down at my table, eating some scrambled eggs I had just cooked awhile ago. In the time that Skye was gone I had gotten a spot on my field cleared and I had planted strawberry seeds. They are now, most likely, half way to blooming. I had also tried out tons of new recipes that I had not known in the city. My favorite dish to cook was curry.

Red, green, blue, rice, indigo, purple! All the curry was delicious. Though I'm not ready yet, I anticipate cooking finest curry.

I take a quick glance at the clock. 7:30 AM, huh? What am I going to do for a whole day to wait for the rain to calm down?

Well it wont hurt to go out for 10 minutes, right?

I quickly get dressed in the heaviest coat I can find, to protect myself from the rain. I didn't like going out in the rain, but I can if I wanted to. My phobia isn't that bad.

I walk out of the house and walk towards the end of the field, where I can exit. Haha, silly rain you cant sca-

"Jill!", a familiar voice said running towards me, tripping every 5 seconds. I look at the woman. Her dirty blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail and her hair is very wavy!

"Flora? Why are you out in this weather?", I asked trying to keep calm. She finally reached me and she extended her hand for a handshake. I shake it and put my hands down to my side, whipping the water off on my coat. I still try to keep calm. She is covered in water!

"Uhm, Flor?", I ask her. She smiled at me. When she opened her eyes, I saw a glint of happiness in her clear purple eyes. Even with glasses on she is so pretty!

"Yes Jill, she asked chuckling to something. I scrunch my face up at her laughing. She is covered in water, how can she be so, so happy?

"Why are you here and", I scanned her up and down ", covered in water?"

She laughed again, now taking possession of my hands. "Come, I want you to help me with something!"

She pulled me away from the entrance of my farm, taking me past Vesta's farm. I notice a path I've never really gone down before and she takes me on it.

"Flora? Where are we going?", I ask, a scared look on my face. She must have not heard me because she smiled and ran faster down the path.

We arrived at a tent and Flora looked inside, then she gestured for me to follow her. When we got inside, Flora was already preparing the hot chocolate for us to drink. When she had them finished she handed me a cup and sat down on a sleeping bag. She patted a spot next to her and I took the hint and sat down. I sigh and take my wet coat off.

Flora looked at me then, concern in her eyes. "Jill, where all worried. You have been in a daze since last week…", She sighed, turning the other way ", Is there something concerning you? Family, a boy perhaps?" A boy? I had no boyfriend, but there was one guy… Skye.

"Flora, have you ever heard of a thief named Skye?", I asked, twirling a piece of lose hair around my figure. When I looked back up, Flora's whole body was stiff. "Flora?"

She looked up at me, with a fake smile. Yes fake, it was really fake. Im not going to fall for that Flora! "Yes, I have", she replied softly ", everyone has he is quite famous you know. Why do you ask? Did he steal anything from you?" She turned back to me and I had to struggle to move my head up and down.

"I-I think he has…", I replied in barely a whisper ", I think he has stolen my heart" At this I blushed. It was scarlet color, deep, deep red…

Flora gasped and bent down behind me. "Did you tell him? What made you fall in love with him? Are you the reason he is not stealing?" She had asked so many questions.

"No, I don't know if I'm really in love with him yet. Well, I think that time he kissed me is when I fell in love with him, and I am probably why he isn't stealing. I did call him a play boy", I began. " And I slapped him," I whispered, silently chuckling.

"H-he kissed you?", Flora practically screamed, giggling. I nodded my head.

"Well, I heard he likes Curry. Why don't you cook him something and see if he arrives tonight?", Flora said smiling ", and if he tries to kiss you again, kick him where it hurts!" I giggled at this. But my face turned serious.

"Its raining out, I hate water", I said frowning. Flora looked at me and sighed.

"Just, just give it a chance, I know what needs to be done. You need to apologize right?", she asked. I nodded my head.

"Here", she said throwing a sun dress out at me. "You can wear this tonight if you'd like" I nodded my head again. She looked at her watch, then smiled at me.

"Carter should be back soon, I'm sorry but you must go", She said. I put my coat back on and walked out of the tent waving.

-.-.-

So he likes curry, eh? I guess I can try cooking finest curry. If it is for him. I blush again as I scamper into my kitchen, putting on my apron. I quickly make the other parts of the dish and finally complete it. People say this is hard? Ya right, it was so easy! I don't know why I didn't try making it faster!

I put it in a container in my picnic basket, and stuff a blanket and wine in there as well. I put on the sundress and a necklace my mother had given me. I pick up the basket and head out. As soon as im close to the Goddess pond, I realize I had forgotten my coat. Well, I don't want to be late and well the water isn't like acid… I guess…

I arrive and set the blanket down, even though it is raining. I sit there, the curry still warm in the container. I sigh looking out at the goddess pond, waiting for him to arrive….

-.-.-

I look at my watch. 12:30 AM. I sigh and look up at the moon, it was still raining, just a bit, but the moon was visible from behind the clouds. I take in the sent of the newly fallen rain and I frown. He isn't coming. I knew he wouldn't want to see me.

I begin to cry to myself. I look up once again at the moon, but as soon as my gaze lingers to it, I fell dizzy and fall backwards. All I could now see was black. And all I could fell was, the soft pounding of the rain, on my back.

Skye. I now know why I had believed you where different, why I would wait out in the rain for you, despite me being deathly afraid of water. I know knew that I was in love with you. I was in love with a thief…

**After Note: **

**Thank you to the Reviewers!**

**Trying To Breakaway**: Yes I believe the obsession in crazy. But this is HM…xD

**SnarlingDemons:** Yeah, if I had it rented I would have missed it as well.

**Green Beast of Oita: **Well, its probably because im a novice that its easy to understand. Thank you for liking it!

**Peach the Hedgehog**: Ya that's probably they way I just write it. And yes the capitals in random places is a old habit I cant seem to get away from. -Sigh- I really have to work on that…

**smile-maker: **I believe you are the one that has reviewed the most. Thank you. I love it when people say my stories are good. Im glad you like it so much. And I kind of am always fast with my stories, im planning to have 2 plots to the story so…xD

**MissDoomDragon:** Thank you for liking it. And I agree, slapping playboys are good… and fun. XD

**Thank you everyone who had review. I hope the new people who are reading with review as well, 'kay? R&R!!**

Oh and I haven't been feeling well, so I might not update for a few days. Im sorry!


	5. Love never hurt this much

Chapter 4: Love never hurt this much

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon. The plot of this fan fiction does belong to me though.

**Chapter 4**: Love never hurt this much...

Blackness still enveloped me. The rain still pounded me. But I didn't know where I was. All I could hear was my own repressed sobbing, and the howling winds.

I knew not where I was, but all I could do was cry, as if crying would help me out, get my feelings for _him_ out. But I knew. Nothing I could do could get the thoughts of him out of my mind.

After I silently confessed to myself that I was, indeed, in love with him, I fainted. It was the last thing I thought to myself. Skye, if by some miracle, hear me. Hear my thoughts. I wish that you knew I was to be waiting there for you.

I knew you wouldn't show up there, but I still went. And now? Now what happened to me? I waited out in the cold pouring rain for you! Out there, even though I had a really bad phobia about water. I still waited!

And I braved it for you! You only! So why? Was my love not enough, do you have to take my life away too?

Skye. I could never hate you. Even if you where a playboy. Or, or a flirtatious monster! Skye… all I could now do now is cry, and hope, and hope some more, that you find me and help me… please.

**Skye's POV**

The rain. I never really liked it. And I never really went out in it. It was the only day I would never steal. But I haven't stolen in a week. I wonder why. I just haven't felt up to it. Could Jill have caused this?

She was, by far, the most beautiful maiden that I have ever stumbled upon. But that bit, a week ago, about me being a playboy? Okay, so that bit was slightly a bit true. But that part about hitting me?

Seriously. The anger spoiled her beautiful face!

This is getting _me_ toward my anger point. The rain had finally subdued, at least. I should go and check out the goddess pond, again. Sighing, I turn the corner to the goddess pond…

-.-.-.-

That smell. Its smells so good, so fresh. And it smelled like my favorite food! Finest Curry. I lick my lips as I begin to walk faster. And what I saw? Jill. At first I didn't realize it was her. I thought it was just a black lump of something, lost in the shadows. But as I got closer, well, I gasped in shock.

She was lying there, in an un-comfortable position. And her beautiful face was as pale as an egg. I rush over there to see if she was alright. Her breathing was heavy, as if she was just struggling to breath.

I gently put my hand on her forehead. It's so warm. No not warm, scalding. I sneer at her. At this rate she could die. It felt like it was almost to 107 degrees! I panic. Why was she out here? In the rain, none the less! And she had finest curry as well. Was she waiting out here for someone?

I swear that damned person is going to pay for what he did to her! I take her up in my arms. She is so limp, as if she is dead already. Hang in there Jill! I will keep you alive!

I begin to tear. No, I shouldn't cry! I'm a thief! We don't cry. But, it's sad, so I should be able to cry, just this one time. Yes, I have dignity. But I also have feelings, so they should be able to be shown.

I cared for her. Even if she didn't think it was love at first sight, I did!

Sobbing…

I look down to Jill's limp body. She was crying so peacefully, like she had no thought in the world.

"Skye…," I heard her whisper. She was whispering my name. Is it possible she was waiting out here for me? She probably didn't know I never went out in the rain. I look at her.

I _will_ bring her to the Doctors office, even if I blow my cover. I cared so deeply about her. I would give up everything for her, everything. I begin to tear more as I begin to walk towards the doctor's office.

Of course, it is 2:30 in the morning, so no one would be awake. But I had to try, try for her.

I walk up to the doctor's office and knock on the door. I hear some stifled mumbling as the doctor opens the door, looking at me.

"Yes, who are you," he asked looking at me funny. Of course they would look at me funny. I did have long silver hair and green eyes!

"Uhm, she is… not feeling well, can you take care of her," I ask trying to keep calm. He sighs, taking her out of my hands.

"Sure, please come in", he said, but I was already out of sight.

**Jill POV**

It felt so weird. I now felt warmth, not coldness like before. I also felt a cloth on my forehead. I slowly open my eyes, and glance around at my surroundings. Where am I? This, this isn't my home!

I become alarmed, and pull myself into a sitting position. A figure standing next to me makes hushing sounds and telling me to lie back down.

"Jill, please? Lay back down. You need to have your fever broke. Its over 103 degrees", I hear the voice tell me. I look up and see Doctor Hardy's face.

"Doctor Hardy," I ask, my voice cracking, as I cough pretty loudly. I fall back, pretty tired. Doctor Hardy's face looks concerned.

"Yes, Jill", he asks me holding onto my hand.

"H-how did I get here. All I remember is waiting for him to come, in the rain. But he never did…," I said, starting to tear up a bit.

"Who? Well, you wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for that young man with the silver hair," he retorted, quietly.

"Silver," I ask as my lips pull into a wry smile.

He nods his head. He stands up, noting my tears. I began to sob quietly. He did come. He came, _and_ saved me. I owed my life to him. Doctor Hardy looked at me with concern. These tears weren't for sadness, they where for pure joy.

Thank you so much Skye. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met. You're the person I like the most, and love the most. I'm so glad I met you. And I'm so glad that I love you. I wonder what type of adventure will happen when I meet you next. Hopefully it will be a love filled one. And, I don't even care if you are a criminal. Famous or not.

**After note:** Ah, I feel much better now. And it's the weekend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't have to do it. I am at a party, err barbeque, at my mothers friend house, so you are lucky. Also I love this chapter. Did you like how I made this mostly Skye's point of view? I did. I think his love comes off strong but Jill is just too clueless. R & R please! And no flaming! Sorry that it was so short!


	6. Spring Thanks giving & a few surprises

Its now Spring thanks giving in the valley. Though it's the holidays, I can never take a day off. Though the work has been getting harder, in a way its been getting easier.

The thought of this day made my heart seem sophter, lighter even. The thought of Skye made this possible. He was the only one I wanted chocolates from, no one else. But what can I say, I cant kid myself. I gotten chocolates from almost all the single bachelors.

All my friends in the Valley had said I had good luck with me, but I don't care about the other men, I only care about Skye.

Though I know hes a playboy, I cant help it. My heart beats for him. My whole life seems like it was kept alive to just get maybe a glimpse of it.

Love. A very, very magical word for me. Is that what im feeling? Love. I know I am and I cant kid myself. I knew it the first time he saw me and we locked eyes.

I giggle as a wipe the sweat off my forehead and put my sickle down. I smile at my dog who is growling at a leaf, also at my cat who is yawning and licking its paws.

I go into my chicken coop and smile at a chicken. Its name, and a great one at that, is Skye. The same name as my beloved.

Now that I think of it. Skye hasn't gave me any Chocolate yet. I sigh as I sit down and lay my head on the wall of the coop. Chicken Skye comes over to me and jumps in my lap. I laugh a bit as it slowly fall into a gentle sleep.

I yawn as I touch my head. I just felt a pang of pain. My head must be still hurting after that monstrous fever. Even Dr. Hardy said he hasn't seen a fever so high in so long.

Im also tired. Even if I had a fever I cant take off of work. That would ruin my crops. I think off skye. If im not awake, he might not see me and give me chocolates. If not then… I don't know what I'll do!

But my body is not willing to listen to me, and I quickly fall the sleep… Skye, please know where I am.

--

"Wow Jill. Do you want me to do something to you", called a playful, but gentle voice. I yawn as I slowly open my eyes to see Skye, standing in front of me smiling.

"S-skye? What are you doing here?", I asked, rubbing the sleep off my eyes. Skye just stood there, a very sly smile on his lips.

"Well, if you don't want me here, then I wont give you any homemade chocolates", he joked playfully. I jumped up immediately. I wanted his chocolate so badly. And its homemade! Anything made my Skye is bound to be good!

"Y-yes I do!", I said, a little to ecstatically. Skye whistled at me.

"Hm, does my little Jill wanted it _that_ much?", he chuckled. I pouted at him. Even if its not for love, he should be giving me something because **he** was the one who made me wait out in the rain and got me sick.

Plus, that hobo that lives near the huge tree ate it on me! Err… but that's another story all together, anyway.

"Yes, I want it that much!", I yelled. He smiled a huge wide grin.

" How much do you want it. Will you be willing to kiss me for it", he said calmly. I blushed a deep red color. He noticed it and moved closer to me.

"Would you?", he repeated. I look at him, and then I did a thing that surprised him.

I quickly jumped into his arms and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back and he was so gentle. I couldn't even tell he was kissing me 'till I opened my eyes and it was done. I quickly blushed redder than I ever had.

I looked back up to Skye to see his face red too. I gasp. I was surprised after all! Skye handed me a small plastic bag. In there, where 2 big pieces of chocolate and small heart shaped pieces.

The two big pieces where chocolates that looked like me and Skye. We where holding hands with a very happy expression.

The next piece was of me in a dress sitting on a very well made chair. I look up at Skye and smile, flinging my self onto him again.

"Thank you soooo much Skye!", I whisper. Skye hugs me and I blush. I know if I don't tell him now. I wont get a chance to tell him I love him again. I pull myself back from the hug. I know my face is bright red.

"S-Skye. I want to tell you something", I started, stuttering. Skye looked at me confused. I smile brightly.

"Skye, I lo-", before I got the final words out, I fell down exhausted. Skye had a look of panic on his face.

"Jill, what is the matter? Tell me?", he quickly said, frightened.

" A r-relapse of the f-fevor I think", I said, Skye sighed and picked me up. After that I don't know what happened.

--

I woke up to the birds chirping outs side the window in my house. My dog and cat where on my bed, sleeping at the end. I felt so groggy. I wonder what happened after I fainted? What happened to Skye?

I yawn as I walk over the table in the center of my room. On the table there was a curry and two different letters. One was from Skye, one was from a different person.

I should read Skye's first. I pick up the paper and open it. Its a short letter but it told me where he was and what he was doing.

_Dear Jill,_

_Hope your feeling better. I promise I didn't do anything last night when you where asleep. I made you curry, hope you like it. I had to go back to my home, promise you I will see you soon. Un till then, Bye-Bye._

_Phantom Thief Skye_

I smile at the letter. He cares about me so much. I pick up the other letter and inspect it.

"I wonder who this could be from?", I ask my self. I open it and read the contents.

_Yo,_

_Hey Jilly! Its me, your older brother. You know the one on the ranch at mineral town! Well, I've decided to come for a visit and see how your doing on the farm. I heard you got sick? How did that happen? Well, I don't care as long as your okay and not playing with the boys. Also I need to tell you something about our father! Its really important. I hope the villagers haven't been treating you differently. If the did, just leave them to me! _

_Love,_

_Jack_

_P.S: You better not have a boy friend! Just kidding!_

I smile at the letter. My big brother is coming to visit me! I jump for joy and stop when I hear a knock on the door. I open it to see Takakura.

"Stop the noise please Jill, its to early!", he says, stalking back to his cabin.

"Sorry", I say, closing the door and going back to smiling.

**After Note:** Yay, I updated. I'm so happy. Sorry It took so long. I've been grounded off the computer a lot and the last time I wrote this chapter my computer crash and I forgot to save. Also Thanks for all your support and comments! Much appreciated! Remember **R & R** and no **Flaming**!


	7. Authors Note

_**Authors Note **_

_**I hate these things, anyway some news. Im writing another fan fiction right now for twilight so I might not get a chance to update this as much. Also I have a poll up on my profile, concerning this story. I want to know what you think. I have a basic plot in my head right now so, yeah. **_

_**Also, I thank you all for sticking threw this story, even though I haven't been updating much. Give a pat on your back!**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**Breann (Also known as Tsubasa Suzane) **_


	8. Truth revealed: Secrets never learned

**A/N:** Yes, it is short, its doesnt even go up to 1,000 words, yet it is an update so love it! Mwahaha! Im too evil. I thought I owed it to you all. Also thank my sister for getting a new HM game that sparked me re starting this. Anyway! On with the show... er.. story!

* * *

"Skye… I love you so much", I said, sitting on Skye's lap, as we watched the stars from my yard. I looked up to see him looking at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Jill, I'm so glad. I do too… please love me for ever", he said nuzzling his face into my neck. I sigh as I lean my head on top of his. This was a moment I was going to love for my whole live.

"Yes, I will Skye. I will", it was after this line that I started hearing 'Beep Beep Beep'.

I turn over to glare at my alarm clock. Such a hateful thing right now to me.

"Urgh", I say peeling my self off of the bed. I look around and spot a boy reading a newspaper in the corner. "Big brother?" It was all I could manage to say at the moment. The person turned to me and smiled.

Its been 2 ½ weeks since Spring thanks giving. It is now summer. My big brother Jack is here staying at my ranch. He said that he was going to stay for 2 season. He also told me he had something to say about father. I still don't know what that is.

"So… Jilly. Who is this Skye person you where talking about in your sleep?", he asked suspicious.

"N-no one…", I stuttered. He shouldn't know who Skye is, at least not yet.

"Really. 'Skye, I love you so much!' or 'Yes I will Skye. I will'", he quoted laughing. I pouted.

"Its none of your business!", I said turning around and acting childish. The truth of the matter is, I haven't seen Skye since Spring thanks giving. And… I still remember that kiss… Kiss…. I could fell myself heating up even at the mention of it. Kyaa!

Jack, I could tell, was looking at me strangely. "Jill, I need to talk to you at dinner tonight." I could tell this was serious. He was not calling me by my nickname, something I loved ever since I was a child. I nodded my head, then headed out to work for the day.

* * *

Silence. A very eerie silence. We where now well into dinner. Jack put down his cup and stared at me.

"Jill, your should know this. And I want you to hear this from me and not the villagers", he said his eyes darting downwards. "Your not my full blooded sister." At that moment I felt everything I ever thought go down wards. I felt it hit the bottom and shatter into a million pieces.

"W-what are you saying big brother. Of course you my full blooded brother. I mean, how could it ever be that I am not that", what was he saying. This had to be wrong it has too. If its not wrong and…. I gasp. That time on the beach. I had always wondered why Mama had not saved me. She was right behind me. She was always right behind me. She… she pushed me. It wasn't even really that windy out. Could it have been my own mother was trying to kill me?

"Jack, are you sure this is true. How can it be?", I asked, hot tears streaming down my face. Now, I could not trust anyone. The reasons why the villagers acted so strangely to me. The reason was who my mother was.

"Our father and your mother had an affair. It was a one night affair but you resulted from it", he sighed.

"Lies. Everything in my life is lies. I can trust no one. Except Skye. He was there for me. Your not. How could Papa do that. And mama. Do you know what happened to Mama?", I screamed, probably a little too loud. But at the moment I did not care.

"Suicide", Jack stated quietly. I could feel the tears pouring out now.

"Jack, I hate you! How could you keep this from me!", I screamed rushing out of the house. I cried so much that I didn't even realize where my feet had taken me. _The goddess Pond._ I stepped on a twig, and I noticed the presence of another being.

"S-skye", I sobbed into the quite night. The person turned around and I immediately remembered those emerald eyes. "Skye!" I ran up to him and threw my self onto his. He seemed shocked at me.

"Jill, why are you crying. What happened?!", he said.

"M-my brother told me that I wasn't his full blooded sister and that my mother commited suicide. I am just an unwanted child. No one wants me. No one needs me. No one loves me!", I was now sobbing harder than ever. Skye looked at me then brought me up to look at his face.

"No one never has no one that loves them. You just have to look far enough and you will find them", he smiled. I looked at him.

"That's not true. No one loves _me_.", I frowned.

"As I said, that's not true. _I_ love you", he replied, still smiling. I stopped crying then looked at him, my eyes wide.

"W-what did you just say", I asked, now blushing.

"I said _l _love you", he looked down, blush evident on his face. I smile. Skye… he loves me.

* * *

**A/N: **And she is back. Woo hoo! This is a very angst chapter. Hope you like it. Skye confessed! Kyaa!


End file.
